Perry the Zoo pet
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry is captured and thrown into a Zoo because he wasn't wearing his fedora or collar, thinking this could be a nice break he tried to relax, but the dominant Female won't let him have a minuet peace because she is thinking Perry is her true love and mate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Perry the Zoo Pet

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is a new story, because I read so many Perry the Platypus stories I came up with this. Perry is captured and thrown into a Zoo because he wasn't wearing his fedora or collar, thinking this could be a nice break he tries to relax, but the dominant Female won't let him have a minuet peace because she is thinking Perry is her true love and mate, also thank you very much to NinjaZero for correcting my spelling,"**_

* * *

><p>On a nice summer morning. Perry had just landed back in his lair after successfully sneaking away from his host family. He was deeply sad because his owners were all away during the entire summer vacation, off to Turkey. He so badly wanted to go with them, but he has to act like a mindless animal at all times unless he was in service, which right now wasn't the case. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was away with his family back to Drusselstein for another boring family meeting.<p>

Ah, might as well enjoy the sun light. Perry walked out of his home, looked around and securely locked the entire house. He left his fedora in his lair to avoid suspicion. Today was a nice day though, so Perry decided to go for a walk.

As he was walking through a park where a lot of humans were playing with their pets, Perry felt a little company sick. He had nobody. Nobody was here to play with him. As Perry looked around he saw Pinky the Chihuahua or Agent P/Pinky, as he is known. They both have been best friends and good Partners for a few years now. Right now Pinky was playing fetch with Isabella, and noticed the lonesome Platypus.

Pinky dropped the ball and ran towards his lonely friend, they both greeted each other and sniffed at one another as they always did. Isabella walked forward and watched her pet interact with Perry.

"Hey Perry, enjoying your vacasion?" Pinky asked him.

Perry nodded his head and straightened his eyes to look at Pinky, "Sure am Pinky, no bad guy's to chase until September, but my owners left and I am all alone right now. Nothing to do until they get back and school begins once more,"

Pinky lowered his head in pity, "I'm sorry Perry, this must realy stink for you."

"Pinky come, we must go home now." Isabella called out.

"Sorry Perry, I have to go now, well enjoy the rest of your vacasion." Pinky said and barked after Isabella and ran with her back home.

Perry sighed as he relaxed on the ground, "I sure will Pinky..."

But suddenly as Perry was relaxing, something stuck into his tail.

'Ouch! What the...' Perry thought.

He pulled out from his tail and saw something small, metal, with black feathers on. He carefully turns it around and sees the skull marking on the dart, with... a... Z... crap Perry was put to sleep.

"I got you now you little run away," A voice said before Perry passed out.

* * *

><p>All Perry saw after that was darkness, he felt nothing, heared nothing. The man that captured Perry picked the teal colored platypus up and walked with him to a truck. The man was driving all the way to Danville Zoo enclosure. As the man stepped out, he picked the sleeping Platypus up and walked with him to the local Zoo vets.<p>

"Another run away guy's," Said the first man.

Perry was weighed, measured up, checkd for any diseases, given a shot and then a taged around his foot a number: 93441.

Then another man nodded, "Put him back to his paddle and make sure the doors are all closed tight, we don't want 93441 to escape again,"

Perry was carried and set down on a cold stone floor. But again Perry remained asleep. The vet got another needle out and injected into Perry a serum to get him up again. All the humans left the enclosure and Perry slowely came back round.

* * *

><p>As Perry was lying there from the Platypus cave came a female Platypus, her fur color was dark green and she had lovely deep violet eyes.<p>

Her name was Pina, her Zoo number was 93440 and she was right now in the heat, as she picked up the sent of another strange Platypus. The female ventured out of her cave and walked towards the barely conscious Perry. Carefully, Pina sniffed around this 'strange Platypus' and sniffed his tail.

He was definetly 100% Platypus. Very handsome with his teal coat, his bright orange beak looks hot. And his tail. Pina's heart was racing as she watched Perry's perfect, musculare tail lay behind him.

Pina first wanted to know who this 'hot mate' was and if he was already claimed as somebody else's mate before her. She looked towards her cave and gave off a soft 'grrrrrr'.

Which means: "Guy's, come out, no danger, but something new,"

From the cave came two baby platypuses and another female. She has a dark brown fur, the two baby's fur was dark brown as well. Her name was Page, her number was 93437 and she wasn't that interested in males any more, she was just happy with her small family.

The babies were one male one female, the females number was 93439 and the males was 93438. The 93439's name is Pippi, and her brother who is 93438 his name is Paul.

Pippi walked next forward and watched Perry interested. 'This Platterpuss must definetly have an original owner.' He was a bit bigger then Page and she was the biggest so far from the entire paddle.

"Grrrr" Page said nodding her head. (Well, we will just have to wait till he fully wakes up and then find out who he is and what he is doing here)

Pina nodded her head. Suddenly from a corner a hatch was open indicating that food was being served. Pina, Page, Paul and Pippi all walked forward and scarfed down their food.

But Pina then took some of the food and carried it over to Perry. She laid it before him and carefully nuddged his bill. Her own body was growing a nice temperature of embarrassment, because she was practicaly kissing him, just to try and wake the sleepy head up.

She circled Perry before jumping up on him to wake him up. With the leap she growled really loudly.

"GGGGGGRRRR!" Pina snapped. (WAKE UP!)

As she crashed upon him Perry was jerked and he woke up shocked, quickly forgetting he is supposed to be a mindless animal, Perry grabbed his attacker, forced her to the floor and held her so tight around her neck that Perry could have choked her to death.

Pina screamed shocked. As Perry noticed what he has done he quickly let her go and looked franticly and confused around this 'alien place'. Glass walls were all over the enclosure, he was just attacked by what smells like a female Platypus, from a cave he could hear and smell 3 more Platypuses, one in her midlife, two others who are about 1 month old. Weird.

"Grrrrrrrr?" Perry asked cofused. (W... where am I? What is this place?)

Page decided to answer him, "Grrrrrrrrrr, grrrrrrrrrr, grrrrrrrrrr," (Good afternoon sir, and welcome to the Platypus paradise, here you get 3 meals a day by the friendly giants.)

Perry looked at them confused and fled to the other end, but he was quickly cut off by the baby Platypuses. Both the baby Platypuses jumped on Perry and cuddled with him.

Perry wasn't that impressed as he tried to wrestle these little monsters of him, without revealing that he could stand on his back legs, hurting the babies or showing the other two ladies that he was a lot stronger then he looked. Seeing as there was no way that he could get these monsters of him without giving any information about himself away Perry just laid flat on his back and surrendered to the two babies.

The babies chuckled as Perry remained lying on the ground. The mother of the babies Page glared at her children.

"Grrrrrr" Page snapped at her children. (Children leave him alone now. He has to get used to us, and I am sure we won't win his trust by beating him to a bloody pulp,)

As the babies were of him Perry looked back at Page and chuckled/growled at her back.

"Grrrrrr" Perry said chuckling again. (Don't worrie Miss I am not bothered that they want to play with me)

"Grrrrrr," Pina said. (We haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Pina, I am microchipped to the number 93440, the brown lady is called Page and she is microchipped to the number 93437, Page is the mother of the fracternal twins Paul, his number is 93438, and the female is called Pippi with the register number of 93439. As I can see you have been registered to the number 93441, but also they discovered another number on you and are trying to locate your original owners.)

Perry nodded his head, "Grrrr" (I know, I hope I get to return home very soon again, I already miss my owners)

"Grrr" (Tell us about your owners Mr Perry.) Pippi said excited and rubbed her head in between her hands.

Perry chuckled. Pina, Page, Paul and Pippi sat around him and watched Perry. Waiting for him to telll them who he truely is.

Perry sighed and decided to report to them: "Grrrrrrr," (Ok guy's you caught me. Well where to begin? I was born in Australia, almost halfway around the world. As I turned 2 weeks old I ran after an orange weird truck with the sign of O.W.C.A, I didn't know back then what they stood for, but now I know, Organisation without a cool Acronyme. Anyway, as I was chasing this van it suddenly stopped and a man with black hair came out. He is the leader of the organisation and his name is Monobrow. He picked me up and gave me to adoptive children, Phineas and Ferb. They raised me with a bottle. As I was about 3 months old I began my training at the O.W.C.A. A Kangaroo called Karry or Agent K to shorten the names put me through a lot of training way's, like the stealth mode, that is when I hide my Agent form and turn into an innocent platypus. And many other moves. As I was about 1 year old and fully grown I was assigned to a mad Scientist by the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I have been battling him now over 2 years, we are good company to each other. Right now he is with his daughter away, the same with my original owners, Phineas, Ferb, and their sister Candace.)

Pina looked at him impressed, "Grrrrrr?" (Is that the reason you look so muscular, hot and cute?)

"Grrrrr-" (Yes it is- wait what?) Perry asked shocked as under his fur he blushed instandly.

Pina didn't seem to mind tha she was flirting with him, she is a female, he is a male, it's only in natures intend that they should mate. Page looked a them both and her two babies, they both were giggling nonstope.

"Grrrr, grrrr, grrrrr," (Perry and Pina are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,) Paul and Pippi chuckled.

Page glared at her children a bit mad. Perry just quickly ran into hidding. This is just to embarrissing. Pina looked hurt and mad at the babies, but hey, she can't exacly drown or get ride of her sister's children. First of she will be hurt if something would have happened to her babies and second, the kids weren't that far off that Pina wanted something of that hot Platypus in green and muscles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Exaclty as I wanted the first chapter to turn out, please review, I own nobody except the Platypuses Pina, Page, Paul and Pippi,"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 A new day of learning

Quanktumspirit: "I just love this story, please review, I own nobody, written date: Thursday 04th December 2014,"

* * *

><p>As the night fell, a woman with brown short hair walked up to the Flyn Fletcher house. Her name is Connie and she was asked by Mr. Fletcher to look after their pet Platypus. Phineas has told her that he would most likely be sitting at home or be out on a walk, he is microchipped to Perry so he can return home any time he liked.<p>

Connie entered their house and sorted the post out for the family. She then gave all their plants some water before walking to Perry's Platypus bowl and filled up with his daily portion.

"Perry, dinner time!" Connie called out.

She listened out for the familiar 'grrrrr' sound. But nothing came. Connie walked through the entire house to find him, but nothing.

"Perry? Come on, food." Connie called again.

But again nothing. Connie walked through the gardens and looked around. Suddenly she saw a Chihuahua. Connie recognized him as Pinky the Chihuahua, he is a close friend of Perry.

Connie bent down and looked at the dog, "Pinky? Have you seen Perry today day?"

"Wau, wau," Pinky said confused. (No,)

Connie also made a test and she managed to learn how to understand animals. By looking at Pinky and how he was holding his head low told her, that Pinky hasn't seen Perry either.

Pinky scratched on the door of the Flyn Fletcher home and Connie let him inside. Pinky barked around a bit and went into 'search mode' which he managed to learn from the OWCA. Connie stayed in the lounge and waited for Pinky to bark back.

Pinky found the scent at Perry's secret lair was the strongest. Maybe he has fallen asleep in his hide out. Pinky entered it and looked around Perry's hide out. The entire hide out was covered with dust and the screen was turned off.

Pinky sniffed around the lair, but it told him that Perry hasn't been here for about 2 day's. Strange Pinky thought. The same length that he hasn't seen or talked with him either. Even his collar was still down here in his PC.

Pinky took the collar off and looked sad at the pictures of a smaller Perry and his best friends and owners, Phineas and Ferb. Pinky held the collar sad to his heart and checked with the security cameras where Connie was right now. She was looking around the garden and calling Perry's name over and over again.

Pinky exited Perry's lair and entered to the front door. Pinky knew that she hasn't looked here jet, Pinky dug the collar in the ground and then sent a sniffer mode out, he barked loudly as he wanted Connie to see what he found.

"Pinky, did you found him?" Connie called back.

She walked around and saw Pinky digging something in the ground. Pinky pulled Perry's collar out and laid it sad on the ground. Connie picked it up and looked at it sad. This then became clear to Connie, somebody must have kidnapped Perry.

Connie looked at Pinky determined, "Pinky we have to tell the Police about it."

Pinky nodded his head. Connie walked towards her car and drove down to the police station with Pinky. He held in his mouth a photo of Perry and looked worried at his best friend. Where was Perry now?

* * *

><p>With Perry and the Paddle A.K.A. the other Platypuses.<p>

Perry was sitting at the water bowl and had a good cold drink. He was thirsty because he hasn't had a drink yet since his capture.

Page, Paul and Pippi were all swimming in the water around the enclosure and doing impressive water sports. Perry smiled at them. This is the first paddle he has been a part of where they all truly felt like a family.

As Perry was counting through the platypuses he noticed that Pina wasn't with them in the water. Perry growled carefully and looked around. He spotted her sun bathing on top of the cave. She stretched out, rolled on her back and rested her legs up towards the sun.

Perry must admit that Pina is a beautiful Platypus. From the entire Paddle she is wonderful. Perry quickly shook his head, what is he thinking?

He could never ask Pina if she wanted to be his mate. It wasn't right, plus he wouldn't be able to stay long enough to get used to her, and having a family with her was out of the question as well. Suddenly Perry felt two sets of eyes on him. He looked down and saw the two, now wet, Platypus babies looking at him.

"Grrrrrrr?" Paul asked. (Mr. Perry... do you like Pina?)

"Grrrrrrrr, grrrrr," Pippi said chuckling as well. (Of course he likes her, he has been looking at her the way our dad used to look at our mother. Before he was taken again,)

"Grrrrrrrr, grrrrrr, grrrrr," Perry replied blushing a bit. (Well... yes I like all of you, especially Pina, but the problem is that I won't be able to stay long enough to get used to this new Paddle and be able to mate with Pina, plus I don't want to break her heart when I return back to my own home,)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Page said a bit mad. (Well Perry, if you want to be Pina's mate then don't you dare leave her ever. The Platypus that blessed me with Paul and Pippi was taken directly as the Platypus mating season was up. He doesn't even know he is a father in the first place, plus we haven't seen him ever again, nor do Pippi and Paul know who their real father is.)

Pippi and Paul both nodded their heads. They used to ask Page all the time who their real father was, but all she could say is that he didn't mate her out of love or instincts, he just did what the humans wanted them to do.

But Perry hid himself once more. He has to agree with himself that he was developing a few feelings for Pina. But he couldn't ever stop thinking about his owners, his job at the OWACA, his friends and even his nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Will he ever see them again?

Perry walked to the other end of the enclosure and watched the humans walk outside around the place. A lot of the humans looked at the Platypuses and read about them where it stood at the side of the enclosure. So nothing out of the ordinary.

Perry was even more deeply disappointed that he had to wait till September until his owners would come out of the holiday and get him out of there, or somebody else could notice him. But who? Nobody from the O.W.C.A were in a Zoo that he was close enough to ask for help, and those who were could do nothing against their captivity.

"Perry?" Perry suddenly heard.

Perry turned his head and looked across to the Pander enclosure, he saw Peter the Pander sitting there with his own type and looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Perry asked him.

Peter shook his head before replying, "I live here, ever since I was a cub, but I am 100% sure that you were adopted by the Flyn Fletchers, if I am not mistaking?"

Perry nodded his head, "Correct Peter. I was accidently shot with a sedative, fell unconscious and then transported here, do you know a way out of here?'

Peter looked quickly forward and climbed a few branches up, as he reached the 3rd branch up where he could see Perry better he scanned around the platypus enclosure. But he didn't see any way out.

"I'm sorry Perry, I only know my own way out of my enclosure, but not yours. If you somehow could build a gang way between my enclosure and yours then I might be able to sneak you back to the O.W.C.A then from there you can get back home," Peter explained.

Perry nodded, but because the Platypus enclosure was one of the most attractive sights in this particular Zoo, it would be very hard to escape once more and return home. Perry walked to another end of the enclosure and started drawing out escape plans to get out of this Zoo.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Will Perry really leave the Platypuses behind? And is Peter really the personanimal at this Zoo that he should be trusting to get back home? Please review, I own only the Paddles name, nothing else,"


End file.
